Cat's Dark Secret
by Things-YouLove
Summary: A mistake, thats what Cat called it, but when the only choice you have, is to killl or be killed, what do you do? What can you do? Who can you turn to?
1. Secrets

"Mom I'm going to school see you later" this young redhead was going to be the centre of what was to unfold in the coming weeks, she just didn't know yet.

She skipped down the path from her front door, ponytail swaying from left to right loosely as she strode, humming along to the music she had turned right up in her headphones, full teeth smile flashing from between her deep red lips to every person she passed.

The posters were all still there, every corner, every shop window, "have you seen this girl?" Cat didn't like looking at them, in particular she didn't like reading the name in the description, "Jade West" she had been gone just over a week now, people were starting to give up hope, now pretty much the only thing the police were looking for was a body.

Cat started to speed up a little as the looks started to come, the report told that Cat was the last person with Jade , so everyone always had something to say to her, whether it be "have you seen her" or "murderous b*tch" Cat didn't like it, she could deal with being called stupid, or ugly, or fat, but she didn't like people calling her murderous, saying she was a violent person, it always upset Cat, she had to use her jacket to quickly wipe away the tears before they could fall, the stain of tears evident on the sleeve of her pink jacket.

She just wanted to get to school, she knew what the day would be like, but the sooner you start, the sooner you finish, she just wanted to be home, where it was safe, where no one could hurt her, or say the things they did, school was no different, whispers behind her all the time, even the teachers were a little cautious around her, almost as if she was a murderer.

Cat hated that word, murderer, she always has and always will, there was this one night when Cat's brother made her go to a party with him, it was a rather mature party, and the poor girl was only twelve at the time, before long her brother had gone off with some random girl, leaving her stuck in a room with about twenty guys, all with only one thing on their mind, they didn't care if she was too young, she would just be an easy f*ck, fighting against the tugs of her dress, she managed to get out the front door, but her ordeal was far from over, she was pushed from behind and went forward onto the concrete path, she hit her nose and it really hurt, she was too busy checking to see if it was broken or if she was bleeding to notice her dress being pulled above her hips, suddenly she was released though, she stood up, quickly sorting out her dress, her brother had come back, he was arguing with the boy, Cat hated arguing, her parents always argued before her dad moved out, she hated her dad, that one memory stuck with her forever, she was five at the time, she was woken up by shouting, she was scared, she clutched her pink teddy bear tight as she walked downstairs, looking in the kitchen she saw it, her mom was being slapped, punched, kicked, everything, when her dad saw her he stopped, and carried her back upstairs, put her in bed and locked the door, it didn't take long for the shouting to continue, Cat always had nightmares of that night, she would never, ever forgive him for that, Cat ran away from where her brother was, he tried to call after her but she didn't stop, what happened after that must have been bad, as the next time Cat saw her brother was in the hospital.

Finally, school, she hurried to the doors and went in, walking down the hallway, headphones still in to block out the various statements being thrown at her, she saw Tori getting her books so she started to speed up a bit to get to her, she always turned to Tori for support, before she could get there though she was tripped, some random jock stood over her, "if it isn't the murderer" he laughed, Tori caught sight of all this and wasted no time coming to Cat's aid.

"Hey!" Tori shouted, standing between the jock, Cat, who was still on the floor, "aww, Cat got her girlfriend to protect her" the boy was laughing with his two friends, Tori knew this boy, Nick his name, he had asked Cat out and she said no, since then he hated her, he never had much reason but he just did, "Nick, Cat's not into you, leave" she tried to reason, "like I wanna go out with a murderer anyway" this was one too many times for Cat, that word, murderer, murderer, murderer.

This was the final straw, she lost it, she jumped up as quickly as she could, fire in her eyes, she swung her hand, her nails, only done that morning dragged across his face, there was so much force that Cat broke all five nails, blood stained her hand as she pulled away, the boy stood, now with five long lines across his face, it was only when he registered the blood dripping that he left.

"Whoah Cat, that was awesome" Tori laughed, but Cat stood silent, looking at her hand, the blood, she hadn't seen blood since...

*_Flashback*_

_"I hate you Cat, Jade screeched in her face, "how could you kiss my boyfriend? I thought we were friends" tears rolled down Jade's cheeks, Jade had come to Beck's to see Cat on top of him, kissing passionately as she unbuttoned his top, Cat immediately saw the error in her ways when she saw Jade, she ran after her, leaving Beck, "he told me you two broke up" Cat shouted in her defense, "well he's lying" Jade screamed back, "I'm sorry" Cat pleaded, "sorry isn't enough Cat, sorry is enough when maybe you spill paint on my carpet, or knock a glass off my table and break it, but kissing my boyfriend, and by the looks of things, hoping to sleep with him too, is too much" Cat didn't really know what to say as Jade continued her rant, "you always do something stupid, and you always think its funny, I hate you Cat, we only became friends because of Andre and Beck, I wish that never happened" Jade was getting more and more angry, she stepped closer, gripping Cat's shoulders, pushing her back against an old broken wall, Jade ran all the way to an old alley before Cat caught up with her, Cat gripped a loose brick to try and keep herself from falling, Jade slapped her, on instinct Cat went to slap her back, not noticing she didn't let go of the brick_

_*End Flashback*_

"Cat?" Tori jolted her from her daydream by gripping her shoulders and giving her a shake, "we're gonna be late for class" she took Cat's hand and led her to the bathroom, so she could clean the blood from her hands.

"Tori, do you think Jade's dead?" Cat broke the silence as she dried her hands, "my dad always said, if seventy two hours pass and you don't find the victim, it usually becomes just a body search" Tori sighed, her and Jade didn't exactly see eye to eye but they were still close, "do you think maybe someone killed her? Or an accident?" Cat asked, curious, "I don't know, whatever happened, it happened to the wrong girl, she had so much to live for, she could have done so much" Cat nodded along in agreement, just wanting to break down in front of Tori and say "I did it, I killed her" but she couldnt, those words ringing in her mind every time she ever thought about it, "if you tell anyone, you die, your friends die, your family die, they will all die, unless you just stay quiet".

It was so hard for Cat, but she just had to, she didn't want to see any of her nearest and dearest killed, so she had no choice.

She followed Tori out of the bathroom and down the hall, she stopped as she felt her phone vibrate, a text message, unknown number, Cat didn't like getting messages or calls from unknown numbers, she opened it anyway.

"I know you killed her"


	2. Danny

"Just leave me alone" Cat texted back, she hated him, he knew, and he put Cat in a horrible situation...

_*Flashback*_

_*Cat's P.O.V*_

_"Where am I?" Those three words constantly looping in my head, but really though, where the hell am I?._

_'Hell' I never swear, or use bad language, but in a time like this, who cares, its dark, and cold._

_The door in the room slowly opened and he walked in, oh god, why him? Why?__ Out of seven billion people in the world. Danny? My stupid ex boyfriend who I thought I meant the world to, only to find him kissing the lips off of Tori, god I hate him so much, me and Tori made up, that I could live with, it wasnt her fault, but after the things he said, "Cat, you make me feel how no girl has ever done" lie, "I love you Cat" lie, "I'd never hurt you, you mean everything" lie, lie, lie._

_I brought myself to my feet, wondering what might happen, was he going to kiss me? No._

_He slapped me, with such force, it hurt, ow... "thats for making me wait" what is he talking about?._

_"What are you talking about? What do you want? Where am I?" He just laughed, ever get that feeling when you just want to see someone get hit by a bus? Maybe its just me, but I swear, if I had a bus, he would be in so much pain right now._

_He took his phone out and played a video for me, oh god, no not this, me and Jade, arguing, and then... I hit her, with a brick, she dropped in an instant, the video stopped there but after was awful, there was so much blood, I didn't know what to do, I got scared, I, I, I ran away, does that make me a bad person? Of course it does, I ran away and let my friend die, I hate my self._

_"Listen here Cat" he gripped my shoulder tight, "the way I see it, you have two options, either do as I say, or go to jail for the rest of your life" was he trying to blackmail me? "And what if I say no?" He laughed, and then slapped me again, ow..._

_"Then you die" his voice was so cold, chills ran down my spine, surely he wasnt serious? I didn't want to take the risk either way._

_"What do you want?" I sighed giving in, "I don't want anything right now, but when I do, I'll let you know"._

_*End Flashback*_

"Cat? Cat? Cat!" Oh my god Tori, be quiet, I was daydreaming there.

"Thought I lost you" she giggled, "did you want something?" I was angry for no apparent reason, "where did the atittude come from?" "I'm sorry Tori, I was just, thinking".

That's when I saw him, Danny, oh no, oh no, Tori, help me?

He walked over, I stood up, he took my arm and led me off quickly, he was hurting me, I looked to Tori, the kind of look that just said "help me"

She wasted no time getting up and coming after me, trying to stop him, "hey? What are you doing? Let her go" he ignored her, Tori didn't even know who it was, he led me all the way to the janitors closet, he opened the door and pushed me inside, turning to face Tori, he grabbed her and forced her inside too.

"Danny?" She asked, but before she could say anymore he punched her, and not just any punch, this was like a boxer or something, Tori collapsed, flat, knocked out, blood pouring from her nose and mouth, I went to bend down and help her but he hit me, I heard the door lock, he hit me again, and again.

"Thought you could just ignore me then?" His voice was loud, I didn't want to look at him, but he made me, gripping my neck tight.

"I told you, when I decide what I want from you, you come and you do it, nothing more, nothing less" I wonder what he wanted

"Do you have any idea what they would do to a pretty young thing like you in there? You wouldn't last a week" he laughed, I hated the thought of prison, I would do anything to avoid going, I had no choice.

"So what do you want?" "You're a virgin right Cat?" What?!

Surely not, no, no, I'm not ready, I don't know how? I want my first time to be built on love, not this.

"Yes" I squeaked, noticing he was staring waiting for an answer, he stepped forward and I was ready to scream, he cut me off though with another slap, "not here you idiot, you know the address, tomorrow at five, or else" he laughed.

As he went to walk out he stopped, and kicked Tori a few times, I tried to stop him but he punched me, leaving me on the floor, clutching Tori tight, like she was going to protect me, she'd have to gain consciousness first, I heard the door close, he was gone.

Tori was in bad shape, I didn't know what to do, should I take her to hospital? No they might get the police involved, and that would lead to, bad things as Danny put it, maybe I could get Lane and say we had a fight or something, maybe I could get myself into trouble, without hesitation I ran out, getting Lane and dragging him to where Tori was, he looked shocked at how bad it was, her nose could easily be broken, both her eyes were going black, he said I should go home, he'd get her to hospital and we would address the situation tomorrow, secretly I wanted to tell him about Danny but I knew that would get me killed.

So as I walked out and down the street, I had to contemplate, the only thought on my mind.

Was I really going to have sex with him?


	3. Leash Girl

*Cat's POV*

I don't like this place, I hate hospitals, but I have to be here, I have to come see Tori, its my fault, she had to spend the night there, one of her ribs had been broken, probably from where he kicked her, I wanted to say something, they could help me, but no, I was just too scared, I kept my mouth shut about the whole thing, every question they asked me I just lied, how did it happen? We had a fight, what caused it? She kissed my boyfriend, lies, lies and more lies, I hate it!

The car ride with her dad back to school was silent, I felt like he hated me, no forget that, he hated me, of course, it was me that did it to her, at least thats what I say anyway, he had every right to hate me, I hated me, I hated what I had become, all i had to do was say something, he could get me out, he could help, no, just say it you idiot, no.

Once we got to school my chance was gone, I could have said something but I chose not to, now hes gone, once we got in the looks started, again, and me walking hand in hand with the girl everyone thought I attacked, just made it worse, the fact Tori had a bandaged nose, black eyes, busted lip, I hate life.

Once inside Lane's office, thank god, the door closed, all those people can just go to hell, I felt like even he was judging me too, asking things like why, I had to lie through my teeth, I was so thankful Tori couldn't talk, mouth still under anesthetic, I could tell she wanted to say so much, but she couldn't, oh god, why? Just make her say it, please, I'm scared.

Tori was excused, she put a hand on my shoulder, looked me in the eye, the kind of look that said so much, like "I know the truth" and things like that, if only she could tell Lane.

She went, leaving me, me and Lane, "Cat, this is not like you, this is nothing like you, I think something else is going on, I know the only time you would act this way would be if someone else was forcing you" did he know? Please say he did, "if thats true, please tell me" now is your chance Cat, say it, say it you stupid girl, come on, please, say it, say it!.

Instead I just sat there, and shook my head, tears forming in my eyes, as if to try and tell him without saying it, but it wasn't working, I was starting to feel sick.

I sat there, crying, just trying to make words come out, but I couldnt, when I finally made something come out, it was just vomit, I hated it, it hurts, especially when you have an empty stomach, whatever I had down there though came up, making a mess on the table.

"Cat you need to go home, get some rest, come see me tomorrow" I simply nodded and stood up, hurrying out, down the hall, out the door, down the street, as I ran across the road, I stopped half way, seeing a bus coming toward me, maybe this was the way to do it? Maybe this was my chance to save myself, I closed my eyes, but it never happened, the horn shocked me, I looked up at the driver, not much older than me, cute actually, "you okay there?" Another person I could maybe get help from, but another time I didn't, I just said yes and went, it was obvious though, I mean if a girl looks at you with makeup and tears running down will she be okay? Hardly.

I just wanted to get home just a few blocks, a car screeched to a stop next to me, "Cat" I turned around and it was him, Danny, oh no, I forgot, I was supposed to go to him yesterday.

He hit me, in broad daylight, anyone could have seen, he dragged me by my hair into the car, I didn't say a word, exactly as he instructed, I was a good little leash girl.

I was silent all the way there, back here again, this ugly abandoned building, before I could react there was a cloth over my mouth and nose, with a funny smell... almost... like... um...

When my eyes opened I was in a small room, no windows, cold concrete floor, and walls, though the floor was really cold, like really, like I was lying with my bare skin, I looked down and realized, I was naked.

The door opened, he walked in, locking it behind him, he had a chain in his hand, and I think it was attached to a collar, leash girl eh?

"I told you Cat" he shouted, "yesterday, but you never came, so now, you're gonna get hurt" he tossed the chain and collar at my feet, I was too scared to even try and hide my body, "put it on" as soon as he said that I did it, I put it on, I actually put the collar on, why?

He walked over and picked up the chain, he kicked the back of my knee, making me go down on all fours, he tugged the chain, "come on girl" he laughed, treating me like some animal, he paraded me around the room a few times making me crawl through broken glass shards, I didn't even feel the pain, but the blood was there.

He stopped at last, "stay" he slapped me, I didn't move, he stood behind me, I heard his belt come off, was it about to happen? No, not yet, he hit me with the belt you know, my behind, it hurt.

He laughed with every snap of the belt against my skin, after what felt like an eternity he stopped, I knew what was coming, the pain was too much for words, he hit me and told me not to scream, I listened to him again, and just stau there, as my virginity was taken from me

At least he used protection, to make sure I didn't get pregnant, I was left a mess, blood all down my inner thighs, and then, that cloth again.

When my eyes opened, I was outside, sitting on a bench, fully clothed, cleaned up, hair done, it was weird, it was almost like a dream, I wish it was.


	4. Where Am I?

*Cat's POV*

What do I do now? Where do I go? Can I talk to anyone? Probably not, was Danny done with me? I hope so, but there was more chance I was wrong.

As I went to stand up I noticed there was a note in my pocket, guess Danny wasn't done with me.

"Cat"

"You've woken up now, you were out long enough for me to drive you for quite a journey, at least 8 hours, have fun trying to get back to Hollywood, and thanks for the gas money"

"Love and hugs. Danny"

What a b*stard, I hate him, I just wanted to scream, but first I had to work out where I was, wherever it was it was definitely not somewhere I had been before, I searched frantically for my purse, only to find it empty, I only had about twelve dollars anyway, then I noticed, I still had my phone, thank god.

Pressing the button, but the screen didn't come on, I tried again but still nothing, I popped the back off, the battery was gone, I hate that guy so much.

I might as well just walk some where, the sun was going down, I had about seventy cents in my pocket, maybe I could get a coffee, hopefully this small place wouldn't ask too much.

I walked in, the bell above the door rang as I did so, not many people here, but at least they didn't look at me with those same judgemental looks everyone else did, I walked up to the counter, a boy, looking about my age, turned to me, smiling, probably the owners son or something.

"What can I get you sweetheart?" I awkwardly pulled the coins from my pocket, "what can I get with this?" He shook his head, all drinks were at least a dollar fifty, damn, oh well, I turned and went to walk out.

"Wait" he called, I turned to see a full cup of coffee on the counter, "its on the house, you look like you could use it" I broke down in tears, I don't know why, but I just did.

Without saying anything, he led me through a door to the back, taking me to a place I could sit down and gather myself.

"I could tell something was up with you the second you walked in" he sat across from me, "I just want to go home" I sighed, fighting to prevent any more tears from falling, "and where is home?" He asked handing me a tissue.

"Hollywood" I sighed, still not knowing where I was, "well thats not too bad, one bus will get you straight there" he explained, "but I-" before I could say I didn't have any money he handed me like fourty dollars, why?

"I'll walk you to the bus station, you look tired" finally someone who wasnt judging me, I smiled as he helped me up, "don't forget this" he handed me the coffee, I flashed a tiny smile as he led me out.

We walked for a while in the cold, silent, "so why are you helping me" I had to break the silence, my stupid thoughts were all over the place, coming up with random scenarios of how he might be friends with Danny or something.

"Anything for a pretty face" he laughed, I could feel my cheeks turning red, "but, why the money?" "No reason, you needed it, I gave it to you" couldn't everyone be this nice?

"Did you hear about the girl who went missing in Hollywood?" Oh no.

"Uh yeah, Jade?" He nodded "thats her name, they think it was that Cat girl who did it" thankfully he didn't know my name, "by the way, I never got your name" he asked, I didn't want to say Cat, the way he made it sound, the police might be looking for me, "uh, Monica" the first name that came to mind, funny, that was the name I used in Beck's movie, where Jade killed me, role reversal.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jason" thankfully he didn't want to talk about Jade, for once, everything was normal.

*Elsewhere*

"Oh my god thats like the tenth time, why wont she answer" Tori shouted, throwing her phone on the chair, "maybe she forgot her phone" Beck wondered, "thats not like Cat, she never forgets her phone, and if she did, her mom would have heard it by now" Tori was pacing anxiously, "maybe her phones off" Robbie suggested, "I'm sure shes okay" Andre tried to calm her down, "no, you didn't see it" she sighed, "see what?" Beck asked, "well, you know that Danny guy?" As Tori was about to continue the doorbell rang, Tori went to answer it, Danny.

He smiled at Tori, "what do you want?" She hissed, "I just wanted to know if you'd seen Cat?" "So you can hit her again?" Tori shouted, "she told you?" He asked, getting angry, "no, I have eyes" he grabbed Tori by the wrist and pulled her outside, the door closed behind her, "be careful what you say" he whispered, "or what? You gonna hit me?" She was pretty much daring him, "no, but bad things might happen to Cat" Tori had no choice to oblige, for now, she watched him walk away

As she went back in Beck, Andre and Robbie were all still waiting, she had started, should she tell them?

*Cat's POV"

"Well, here's your bus" Jason was so kind, I stopped to give him a hug, "thank you" I knew I had to go back to my personal hell, but for now, and like the next nine hours, I could be at peace.

The bus doors closed, I took my seat, waving to Jason as the bus set into motion.

I could only wonder what Danny might have waiting for me when I got back, or maybe my parents, what they might say, this was the first time I'd be out all night, or Tori, or Lane, Tori knew, was she going to tell anyone?

If only I knew.


	5. The Knife

*Cat's POV*

This is nice, just sitting here on the bus, so peaceful, I spent a long time talking with this older guy sitting behind me, he was real nice, I didn't want to talk about Danny, I didn't even want to ask for help, for once, I just wanted to feel like nothing was wrong, I wanted to live without a care, I knew that would only last about five more minutes, I might as well put my jacket back on, I did so, seeing a note fall from the pocket, it was from Jason?

"Cat, if you need anything call me"

His number was there too, how sweet, he seemed a real nice guy, for now though it was my fight and my fight only, here we are, the bus station.

The bus rolled to a stop and the door opened, time to do this then, I got off the bus and set off walking, there was only one place I wanted to go, I have to end this, today.

*No POV*

Cat walked with haste down the road, her red locks were hanging loosely down to her shoulders, she kept her eyes firmly afixed forward, never stopping to look anywhere else, even when she needed to cross the road, she just wanted to get there.

Finally, here, she bangs on the door a few times, and then it opens, Tori.

"Cat? Oh my god I've been so worried" Tori still recovering, stepped aside to let Cat in, Cat did so silently, Tori led her to the kitchen and sat her down on the table, "Cat, why did you tell Lane you did this to me?" She pointed to her face, Cat couldnt answer.

"Please Cat, whatever it is, you can tell me" should she tell her? Should she just come out and say "I killed Jade" or "Jade's dead, because of me" this was her chance, but she kept her mouth firmly shut.

"Well if you're not gonna tell me, I'm still gonna tell Lane tomorrow" Cat was jolted from her thoughts hearing this, "I dont want Danny getting away with it, if he did this to me, I can only begin to imagine what hes doing to you" Cat was trying to force herself to talk, but those words "if you tell anyone I'll kill you" ran over and over in her mind.

"Well Cat, I need to shower, you know where the door is, I'll see you tomorrow" Tori hugged Cat as the two stood up, "you're not alone" she whispered as they parted.

Cat watched Tori walk as she walked toward the door, she walked slow, waiting until Tori was upstairs before turning around, she walked to the kitchen and opened the draw, searching, but none were good enough, so she thought to check in the garage, she crept out, opened the door slowly and clicked the light on.

She noticed Mr. Vega had hunting supplies, score.

There was a gun, a bow, and a machete, Cat only had eyes for the blade, the shiny reflective metal pulling her closer and closer.

She picked it up, it felt so right in her hand, she heard the door open, and quickly threw the knife into her bag, "Cat?" She spun round to see Trina, "oh hey, sorry, I asked Tori if she had some oil because my brother needs it for his car" Cat tried to act like there wasnt any, but Trina pulled a bottle of oil down from the shelf, "here" she handed it with a smile, "thank you" Cat took the bottle, "I need to go" she mumbled, Trina was in the doorway so Cat couldnt just walk out.

"Oh okay, see you tomorrow at school" Trina called as Cat walked out.

Cat hailed for a taxi, she knew exactly where she was going, she had the address on a piece of paper, "where to?" The man in the front asked turning to face her, she handed the paper and he set off.

She knew she didnt have money to pay, but she had a bit of an 'insurance policy' in her bag.

It wasnt long before the cab stopped, outside that place, the place Danny takes her, "that'll be..." he started but he was stopped as Cat withdrew the huge blade from her bag, the cab driver simply floored it and sped off down the road, Cat stood with a smirk, admiring the blade, and the perks that go with it.

She pounded the big metal door a few times, Cat put the knife away again before the door opened, Danny, she wanted to just kill him right there, but she had to wait, she wanted to get inside, he took her wrist forcefully and led her inside, all the way to that room, "Cat's room" a piece of paper slapped on the door, cute.

He let go and shut the door, there were other people in the building, this was like their hangout, "what do you want?" He shouted stepping toward her, Cat drew the blade and pointed it at him, he laughed at her.

"What? You're gonna kill me? You'll never make it out of here alive" Cat didn't want to show fear, she couldnt, she stepped closer, and pulled the knife back over her shoulder, before she could swing it forward though Danny kicked her in stomach, she keeled forward and dropped the knife, she went to pick it up but he stepped on her hand, without saying a word he used hit other leg to knee her in the nose, sending her onto her back.

He picked up the knife, "stand up" Cat followed his order, ignoring the blood rushing from her nose.

"You're funny Cat, but this wont go un punished, Cat thought he meant more sex, how wrong was she?.

"I see you do have a murderous side after all, I like it" he laughed dropping the knife, before Cat could move she had that cloth over her mouth again, and in an instant, her eyes closed.

When Cat opened her eyes next, she was on a bench, not again?.

No, this one was only across the road from Hollywood Arts, she checked to see if she had any blood or anything, but she had been cleaned again.

She ignored everyone as she walked, by now they all thought Jade was dead, it had been nearly two weeks, of course she was dead.

Cat walked to her locker, seeing Tori.

"Oh hey Cat" Tori grabbed her arm, "Lane wants to see you" oh no, she told him, "did you tell him?" Cat was starting to panic, "no" a sigh of relief came, "I meant he asked if I could bring you with me when I went to see him" she explained, "oh, well okay, just let me get my stuff" Cat walked past Tori and opened her locker, sitting there was a big brown envelope, with Cat on.

"I'll be waiting" Tori called as she walked down the hall.

Cat flipped the envelope over and opened it, inside was a sheet of paper and a smaller envelope, Cat read the note first.

"Cat, I see you have a murderous side, I like that, now I want to see it in all its glory"

"Inside the white envelope, is who I want you to kill"

Cat had tears in her eyes, he was going to make her kill someone?

She opened the envelope and pulled out a picture, the picture was face down, there were words on the back.

"She knows too much"

Cat flipped it over, she had to slam her hand across her mouth to prevent any screams escaping.

In her hand, the picture of who she was to kill.

In her hand, a picture of Tori Vega.


	6. The End

*Cat's POV*

T... Tori?

He wants me to... kill... Tori?

No... I cant, I could never do that, oh whats this?

Something else left in my locker, that stupid knife, I wanted to kill Danny, but I'm no murderer, I could never do it.

I skipped going to see Lane, Tori came into class looking for me.

She wouldnt take no for an answer and soon I was being dragged along the hall, no one was around, my locker was right there, I could kill her right now.

"Uhh Tori" I let go of her hand, she turned and looked at me, "I feel really sick, I need to go home" I lied through my teeth, but anything to get away.

"Can we hang out later at least Cat?" Ohh did we have to?, "sure" I didn't even realize the word left my mouth until it was too late.

I turned and left, walking fast down the street, I just wanted to go home, maybe I could just end my own life, that would get me out of this hell.

I thought of how I might do it, I could just fall backward out of my bedroom window, that might work, I'm sure we have bleach at home, there's rope, my dad has power tools, so many possibilities.

Finally, home, the door closed behind me, I made my choice, bleach, that way I could get far away and hide myself from ever being found, I went into the cabinet and took out a bottle, no, two.

Bang bang bang, the door rumbled, I was on my way out so I answered it, with both bottles of bleach still in my hand.

"Oh hey Cat" it was Tori's dad, he's a cop, I can tell him, he can help me.

"Home alone?" He asked, "yeah, were you looking for my parents?" I dont know why but I was trying to get away.

_"No, I wanted to talk to you" I grabbed him, dropping the bottles, I pulled him inside and sat him down, I collapsed next to him like a lost soul, sobbing loudly._

_"Help me" it was finally going to come out, finally I can get the help I need, "with what?" He asked, now Cat, go on, let it out, "Danny, hes blackmailing me, he said I have to kill Tori" he looked at me with shock, "he kidnapped me, took me to some awful place, he hit me, raped me, and now he wants to make me kill Tori" ._

_"What is he blackmailing you with?" Oh no, I had to tell him about Jade, as if by some turn of luck, his radio went off, he jumped up and went for the door, "wait" I called, giving him the paper I had, the address of that stupid abandoned place on, "you'll find him there" he took it and went to walk "I'll get him Cat, you're safe now" finally things were looking up, for now._

_He went, for the first time in a long time I genuinely smiled, I ran up to my room, and thats when everything changed._

_There was a gun on my pillow, a note next to it, "she dies tonight, or you do" I picked it up, it was loaded, it was kinda heavy, but I liked the feel of it._

_The door went again, Tori was here, had time really gone that fast? I was so stuck in my thoughts that I must have lost track of time, oh well, I put the gun in my bag and followed her out._

_She was as happy as can be, beaming a massive smile, not a care in the world, I wish I could live like that._

_We went to this nice little field, a place we go a lot, well we used to anyway, it was nice, for once it was like the bad times were going away._

_Tori didn't mention anything, but I know she knew, I know her dad told her about Danny, and everything._

_Night was falling, it was getting late, maybe we should go._

_We were just about to go when, Danny showed up._

_"So here you are" uh oh, this isnt the way I wanted the day to end, I just wanted to have fun with Tori, and go home to my bed, wake up the next day and everything would be okay._

_"Do it Cat, I know its in your bag" Tori looked at me as if pleading, she definitely knew, I dont know why but I still took the gun out, letting my bag fall to the floor, I held it straight toward her, I couldn't, I could literally see fear in her eyes, it was tearing me apart._

_Tears rolled down her always complimented cheeks, she was silent, she held eye contact with me, I cant do this._

_A car screeched to a stop behind Danny, Tori's dad jumped out, "Cat!" He shouted, I was so startled I almost pulled the trigger, "Cat you dont have to do this, put the gun down" I was about to listen, but Danny pulled one of his own, pointing it at me, "Cat if you dont do it I'll blow your brains all over the grass" what a charming image._

_So it had come to this, kill or be killed, what can I do? What should I do? Whatever I do there will be consequences._

_Tori found her voice, "Cat..." it was so soft, you could feel the fear pouring out of her as she stood motionless, her tears were sparkling in the moonlight, "please Cat, don't" Tori sounded like a broken girl, she looked like she had seen her life flash before her eyes._

_"Be quiet Vega, I have a bullet in here for you too" suddenly shouted again, "I wouldnt if I were you" I looked at him, he had backup now, and lots of it, guns all aimed at Danny, "let the girls go"._

_My hand was still held straight, aimed at Tori, Danny had about ten aimed at him, I didnt know what to do._

_Suddenly the echo of a gun startled everyone, I dont know where it came from but I know who it hit, me._

_My ankle felt like it had been in a blender, I dropped down, using one knee to prop myself. _

_"I'm not messing around" Danny shouted "I'll kill her" he walked over, keeping himself facing the police, he stood by me, put his arm around my neck and held me there._

_Was this it? Was I going to die?_

_Kill or be killed... I guess I was going to be killed_

_Maybe I could kill AND be killed, I could get myself out of this nightmare, strip Danny of his power, maybe I wouldnt see his sorry ass rot in prison, but it was worth it._

_I took a deep breath and screamed "I killed Jade"._

_It was finally out, they knew, finally I was free, I lifted my arm, pressed the gun hard into my chin, closed my eyes, and pulled the trigger._

_The gunshot was loud, I heard it for a split second, and then everything stopped, no more anger, no more pain, no more suffering._

_Danny was sent away for a long time, word quickly spread that I killed Jade, but I was gone so I didn't care, their words couldnt hurt me._

_Things were soon back to normal, everyone living life as they should, and the best part, Tori became a world wide singer, everyone knew her, girls wanted to be her, guys wanted to be in her, but at every concert, in every video, every interview, everywhere she went, she wore a necklace with a heart on it, a "C" on one side and message on the other, "bullying is never the answer" Tori had dedicated her entire career to work against bullying, blackmailing in particular, she had a full campaign going worldwide, everyone wore black wristbands or arm bands in support, it was so popular that even sports teams did it, she changed the world._

_And on this day, every year, the anniversary of that night, she came to see me, she would leave a rose and read the message._

_**An innocent soul**_

_**Taken**_

_**By a dark heart**_

_**A beautiful daughter **_

_**A wonderful friend**_

_**The smile that will never be forgotten**_

_**June 26th 1993 **_

_**She came into this world**_

_**October 22nd 2012**_

_**She said her final goodbye**_

_**Caterina Valentine**_

_**Angel**_

_**The end**_


End file.
